Asking for an unexpected favor
by Zero2o11
Summary: Big Mac gets a letter from Twilight asking him to help her with something, but when finds out what she needs help with will big Mac help Twilight?


Asking for an unexpected favor

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o11

Hey guys it's Zero2o1o with another clop. I'm using Big Macintosh again cause he's the only colt I know that's single and is in the show a lot more then any other colt plus he's my favor colt who should have a great girl like Twilight Sparkle.

Chapter one: asking for an unexpected favor

A red colt with a hay color mane and green eyes stood outside the only library in town holding a letter he had gotten from his sister Applejack's best friend Twilight Sparkle. Big Mac looked down at the letter he was holding and read it one more time to make sure he was there at the right time.

Dear Big Macintosh

I was wondering if you could come over and help me with something at eight o clock sharpe. I apologized for the short notice, Spikes out of town and your the only colt I know.

P.S. please don't tell your sisters or grandmother you're coming here

Thank you

Twilight Sparkle

The last part made the red colt raise a eye brow in a inquiring manner "I wonder what ms. Sparkle wants?, it's not like her to ask me for anything" Big Mac thought to himself before knocking on the front door. A minute later Twilight Sparkle opened the door "oh Big Macintosh I'm glad you could make it please come in" Twilight said happily when she saw the red colt standing at the door "evening ms. Sparkle, you needed help with something?" Big Macintosh greeted before walking into the library and saw it was totally empty all but the books that were sitting on their shelves were they normally sat "yes I did...but it meant seem like a odd favor" Twilight replied while running her hoof in a circle on the floor and blushing madly. Big Mac turned to face the purple mare, who's face was crimson red "uh ms. Sparkle are you ok?" He asked unsure why Twilight was blushing "yeah I'm fine, could you follow me down stairs please" Twilight replied before walking to the stairs that lead to the basement.

Big Macintosh had never been in Twilight's basement it was full of all kinds of different machines and tools most of which Big Mac had no idea what they did or what they were for "wow ms. Sparkle you sure have a lot of machines" Big Mac said as he got to the bottom of the stairs and walked around the room to look at some of the machines "Big Mac you can just call me Twilight hehehe" Twilight replied laughing a little at how well mannered the red colt was "ok Twilight, so what was it that you needed me for?" Big Mac asked while looking at a large machine that was against the wall "well...I was doing...a study about the male...anatomy and...well my...books don't have the right...pictures of a colt's...penis, so I was...wondering...if you would...let...me study your penis?" Twilight said her face was now going crimson while making Big Mac's mouth fall open as he listened to what Twilight was saying "you...you want...to study my...my penis" Big Mac replied backing away from the mare but bumped into a wall and was now unable to escape from her "please Big Mac, it would help me understand the sexual reproduction of ponies and I'm willing to pay you for your help" Twilight told the colt who's eyes were wide open in shock and was unsure how to answer "but why me?, there must be lots of other colts who would be more then willing to do this?" Big Mac asked looking for a way out but stopped when he saw the look Twilight was giving him "I know,but your the only colt I can trust not to rape me while we're down here" Twilight answered before realizing she was cornering Big Mac "sorry Big Macintosh I didn't mean to corner you like that" the purple mare continued backing up a bit so Big Mac could move away from the machine that he was leaning against "it's ok Twilight" Big Mac laughed noticing how red Twilight's cheeks were "so Big Macintosh about my offer?" Twilight asked still not making eye contact with Big Mac.

"Oh uh right that, uuuuuuuuh Twilight are you sure you want to see my penis, I mean the first time you see a dick should be with some pony you love not just for the sake of it" Big Mac told the purple unicorn who was about to cry "you think I'm a whore don't you?" Twilight started to cry letting her tears run down her cheeks "no I don't Twilight, you just want to learn more about ponies and how they work and I think that's great" Big Mac replied putting his large hoof on Twilight's shoulder wanting to comfort her.

The mare looked up at him with a small smile on her muzzle "you really think so Big Mac?" she asked in almost a whisper making the large colt return the smile "eeyup" Big Mac replied happily before he started thinking about the offer Twilight had made him "Twilight about that favor you asked me, I'll do it but you can never ever tell my sisters or my grandma about this, ok?" Big Macintosh said while blushing madly at what he was going to do. Twilight agreed to never tell Applejack or the rest of Big Mac's family about seeing his dick "Big Mac please sit on the table" Twilight told the colt pointing at a large metal table that was in the middle of the room, the red colt did as he was told and hopped onto the table, he started to feel a little worried that Twilight was going to do something awful to him like tie him to the table and cut him open and take out his guts "is something the matter Big Macintosh?" Twilight asked noticing the worried look on the red colt's face as she used her magic to pick up a note pad and a pen and walked over to where Big Mac was sitting "no it's nothing" Big Mac lied now feeling bad for lying to Twilight "ok now I need you to open your legs and...well get a erection so I can get a look" Twilight told Big Mac her face was now turning more and more crimson as she said each word.

Normally Big Macintosh wouldn't have a problem getting his member hard but no matter how dirty a thought crossed his mind his cock wouldn't get erect "you got to be fucking kidding me of all the times for you to go soft on me it has to be now" Big Mac said under his breath to his dick that refused to come out of it's sheath "is everything ok?" Twilight asked noticing the look of annoyance on the red colt's face as he stared at his dick "well this is kind of embarrassing to say but my penis won't come out" Big Mac chuckled in embarrassment looking away from his dick and into Twilight's dark purple eyes "oh mmmmmmmmmmmmm let me think" Twilight replied as she chewed on the bottom of her pen and thought for a minute. Then out of no where Twilight dropped her pen and paper and started to magically rub Big Mac's dick "Twilight what are you doing?" The colt asked in surprise as the purple mare rubbed his dick with her magic "I'm helping you out what else" Twilight answered as the glow from her horn got brighter making her magic rub faster on the colt's dick "I appreciate the help but could you use your hooves?, it would feel a lot better for the both of us" Macintosh groaned as his dick started to poke out of it's sheath. The magical glow died around Big Mac's dick and Twilight looked away from him "I shouldn't of done that it was wrong I don't know what came over me, I'm sor..." But Twilight was cut off by Big Mac who locked his lips with her's "don't be sorry Twilight, it's not wrong to give into your basic needs" Big Mac cooed running his large hoof up and down Twilight's cheek "but I'm princess Celestia's personal student I should have control of myself" Twilight replied blushing so hard her head was totally red "that doesn't matter Twilight you're a young beautiful filly who has needs and if you want I can show you how to over come them" Big Mac said sweetly before kissing Twilight again.

While they were in a lip lock Big Mac pulled Twilight closer to him pressing their bodies together. Macintosh then gently pushed his tongue into the mare's mouth taking in the taste of what he could easily guess was his family's apples. All the while Twilight let moans of pleasure escape her mouth as she started to use her own tongue "that was the first time any ponies kissed me like that" Twilight said as she caught her breath after she broke her kiss with Big Mac, who smiled in a heart warming manner "well Twilight if you want we can keep kissing, if that's ok with you?" Big Mac replied before moving Twilight out of the way so he could hop off the metal table and was now making Twilight walk backward to the wall where he cornered her "Big Mac" Twilight cooed softly before kissing the large red colt this time catching him off guard. Big Mac pinned Twilight to the wall but not forcefully he didn't want to hurt her, he used his back legs to spread Twilight's legs so he could get to her most private area. The second Big Macintosh touched the pussy it's owner let out a loud and pleasured filled moan telling the colt no one but him had ever touched the mare's vagina but her.

Then all of a sudden Big Mac stopped he backed away from Twilight a look a dred on his face "I...I shouldn't be doing this your Applejack's friend, I should go" he said turning to the stairs to leave but stopped when Twilight called his name " please don't go, I want to be with..." But she stopped the word she wanted to say wouldn't come out no matter how much she wanted to say it. Big Mac knew what she wanted and he knew if he left now it would break Twilight's heart, but there was something else a feeling Big Mac had felt when he was given a love potion by Applebloom and her friends Sweetie bell and Scootaloo, he was in love with Twilight Sparkle and he knew he couldn't fight the feeling, so he stepped off the first step and turned to face the mare he was in love with.

Twilight smiled happily at Big Mac had decided to stay "Twilight I think we should talk before we do anything to rash" Macintosh said making Twilight look at him at a lost "what do you mean?" Twilight asked walking a little closer to Big Mac "it's how I feel about you...I know I'm not the smartest colt and I seem a bit dim, but I care about you Twilight more then any ponies ever has cared about you" Big Mac stopped for a second he had to say this right or it would be ruin "what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you Twilight, your the best thing to ever come to my family's farm and the first time I saw you I thought you were a angel and every time I got to spend a minute with you was unbelievably wonderful, but you don't feel the same way about me you're a high class filly from Canterlot and I'm just a farm boy who can't give you everything you should get in life" Big Mac continued about to leave till he heard Twilight speak "you love me?" Big Mac nodded in agreement slowly before being knocked over and kissed passionately by Twilight telling him that she loved him back "I don't care about class Big Mac, all I care about is that you love me for me not because of my family's standing in Canterlot and if our families have a problem with us being together then fuck them, they all can go to hell for all I care" Twilight told the colt under her who was laughing at her a little bit "don't you worry about AJ, she'll come around and as for your family if they have something to say to me well it better be nice other wise I'll buck they're heads in" Macintosh laughed throwing his fore arms around Twilight to pull her closer to him relieved that she loved him too. The two ponies hugged for a while not wanting to break apart they were happy that they loved each other "now what were we doing earlier?" Big Mac joked before reaching down to between Twilight's legs and rubbed her clitoris making her yelped at the contact "ooooh Big Mac that feels incredible please don't stop" Twilight moaned loudly as she tighten her grip around Macintosh's neck "glad you like it Twilight cause this is only the beginning" Big Mac said moving his hoof down to Twilight's vagina folds and rubbed them lovingly causing the mare to scream for more.

Twilight's vagina folds were soft and felt really good, but Big Mac wanted to have some real fun so without a word the colt rolled on top of Twilight and moved down to her neck and started to lick it knowing it would turn the mare on even more "Big Mac your harness is poking me in the chest" Twilight gasped as the colt licked between her neck and collarbone "sorry about that Twilight" big Macintosh apologized before moving his hoof away from Twilight's pussy then took off his big harness and tossed it a side and quickly went back to rubbing Twilight's vagina "thank you" Twilight said grabbing both sides of her lover's head and kissed him. After they broke they're kiss Big Mac went back to licking Twilight's neck then moved down to her chest and then to her clitoris, the second he did this Twilight screamed in pleasure. The red colt licked the rock hard clitoris taking in the taste of the virgin he was licking, Macintosh then moved to Twilight's vagina folds which was now soaked with vaginal fluids. Big Mac licked up and down the pussy making sure he did a good job cause he knew the first time he put his penis in it would hurt a lot and he didn't want to cause Twilight any pain "I love you Macintosh" Twilight moaned as her lover pushed his tongue inside her and licked the inner walls of her vagina "I love you too Twilight Sparkle" Big Mac replied moving his head away from the pussy for only a second then went back to licking the pussy. Twilight put her hooves on top of big Mac's head not wanting him to move from where he was.

Big Mac's cock was now at full mast so he decided to ask Twilight if she would suck his dick, but he wasn't sure if she would say yes or kick him out but he had to try "hey Twilight remember how you wanted to see my dick well take a look it's at full mast and maybe you could well you know suck my cock since I'm sucking you're pussy" Big Mac said as he licked his lover's pussy folds "ok why don't you hop back onto the table" Twilight replied pushing Big Mac away from her vagina and pointed at the metal table Macintosh had been sitting on earlier. Big Mac did as he was told and got on the table then laid down while Twilight positioned herself over his dick. The male member was throbbing and Twilight looked at it in amazement and a little worry cause she wasn't sure if her pussy could take the whole thing but she was willing to try "don't worry about that thing going into your pussy right now just work on making Big Mac happy" Twilight thought to herself as she looked at the cock in front of her "are you ok Twilight?" Big Mac asked noticing the worried look on Twilight's face "yeah it's just I've never done this before and I'm just a little nervous that's all" the purple mare replied before licking the cock head. With a few more licks Twilight was ready to suck the dick so she slipped the cock into her mouth and started to bop up and down on it"Twilight while you suck on the dick you should also lick it" Big Mac panted enjoying the blow job he was getting and at the same time giving Twilight a helping hand. Twilight was more then happy to listen to what Big Mac was telling her making sure she licked up and down the dick.

Twilight was starting to like the taste of Big Mac's cock she would have to tell him that after she was done "your doing great Twilight" the red stallion groaned as Twilight took the cock out of her mouth and started to lick the head before slipping the penis back into her mouth and hummed making the colt buck his legs a bit. Big Mac was on the edge he was getting close to cumming but he wanted to hold on a little longer then Twilight used the hoof she hadn't been using to massage the stallion's balls and it was the last straw "Twilight I'm going to cum" he panted heavily bucking his hips so his dick could go farther into Twilight's throat. Twilight popped the cock out of her mouth again and started to lick the tip making it ooze out pre cum "mmmmmmmmm" the purple mare hummed before putting the cock back into her mouth, she bopped up and down letting the cock hit the back of her throat "wow...you...sure know how...to...give...a great...blow...job" Big Mac grunted biting down on his lip as lust filled him. After what seemed like hours Big Mac finally came firing load after load of his white hot cum into Twilight's mouth who tried to swallow it all but their was to much for her, so she let the rest of the cum hit her face "I better clean you off" Twilight cooed before licking Macintosh's cock again cleaning off the cum from the penis.

After She was done Twilight's face red and covered in cum but she didn't care it was the cum of the stallion she loved "you did great Twilight I should pay you back" Big Macintosh said before hopping off the table walked over to the purple mare and put her on the edge of the table so her back legs hanged over the table "Big Mac what are you do..." But she was cut off when the red colt started to lick her clitoris and pussy folds making her scream in lust and passion "oh Macintosh I want you to tongue fuck me!" Twilight yelled putting her hooves on top of Big Mac's hay colored mane to keep him from moving. Wanting to please Twilight Big Macintosh sticked his tongue into the virgin's most private area and began to lick her vagina walls. As Twilight's eyes started to cloud up with lust a single thought crossed her mind "how in the world did you get a guy like Big Mac to love you?" But the thought quickly left her mind cause Big Mac started kissing and licking her clitoris this got the colt a moan and a few groans from the mare telling him was at the right spot. Big Mac's muzzle was now soaked in Twilight's juices and he wanted to make sure she would enjoy the blow job he was giving her, so he ate out her pussy's walls. This went on for what seemed like hours till Big Mac got a daring idea, he took his tongue out of Twilight's vagina and headed south to her asshole and pushed his tongue in making the mare freeze at the feeling of something being pushed into her dirtiest area "shit that feels awesome" Twilight's subconscious screamed to her making a note to let Big Mac stick his dick into her ass.

Finally Twilight couldn't take it anymore so she came sending her vaginal juices all over Big Mac's face "come here Big Mac" Twilight said in a heavy breath grabbing the colt by the mane and pulled him in for a kiss not caring that his mouth had just been licking her asshole "I'm guessing you enjoyed that" the red stallion joked now running his hoof through Twilight's dark purple mane "you bet your cute red ass I did!" Twilight replied playfully punching the colt on the chest knowing she could never hurt him mainly because he was very tough and was well built thanks to the years of farm work he had done "so you think my ass is cute uh?" Big Macintosh asked hugging the mare he loved so much and kissed her on the cheek. Twilight then looked down at Big Mac's dick and saw that it was hard again "big Mac I'm ready for you please make love to me" Twilight cooed giving the colt a weak smile "ok but tell me if I hurt you" Big Mac said lining his cock up with Twilight's vagina and slowly pushed in making the mare scream as her hymen broke "are you ok Twilight? he asked worried he had hurt the mare under him "I'm ok, move a little faster" Twilight replied wrapping her fore arms round Big Mac's neck to get some support. Macintosh bucked his hips slowly making sure he was gentle, after a few minutes he was told to move faster so he did "shit your pussy is so fucking tight" big Macintosh groaned as he went deeper into the mare "this would be a horrible time for Applejack to show up, she would be so pissed if she saw us like this" Twilight panted as Big Mac moved his cock in and out of her, but Macintosh didn't replied cause he was so busy with his humping. The couple shared a kiss pressing their bodies together sealing their love mind, body and soul "I love you Twilight I love you so much" Big Mac panted heavily now bucking as hard as he could sending ripples across Twilight's cutie marks and holding onto her hips so he could get more of his cock in, a mixture of virgin blood and vaginal juices covered Twilight's ass and dripped onto the table before running off the edge "ahhhhhhh fuck me harder big Macintosh oh for Celestia sake fuck me harder!" Twilight screamed at the top of her voice not caring if any pony heard her "what ever you say Twilight" Big Mac replied tossing his head into the air and bucked as fast as he could.

"Hey Twilight want to try a different position?" Big Mac asked pulling his dick half way out "sure what do you have in mind?" The mare asked but Macintosh didn't reply he just pulled out and flipped Twilight onto her stomach and pushed his cock back in with a single push making her groan in absolute pleasure "oh my you sure know what your doing" Twilight laughed before pulling him in for a kiss. Big Mac gave Twilight a slap on the ass getting him a proving gasp "do it again" the mare sighted in pleasure, not wanting to disappoint his lover he gave her another slap on the butt making her moan again. Big Mac couldn't believe how good it felt to have his cock inside Twilight it was so warm and soft and he knew he wanted to be with her forever "Twilight I'm about to cum, I should pull out" Macintosh said in heavy breaths as he moved his hips faster his cock and balls burned with the need to release his seamen "please don't pull out I want you to fill me up" Twilight panted just as heavily as Big Mac. The colt lifted the mare up so she was only being held up by the large cock inside her "aaaahhhhhhhh fuck" she scream wrapping her fore hooves around Big Mac's neck and turned her head to kiss him, with that final kiss Big Mac came firing load after load into Twilight's pussy and womb, but there was to much so it over flowed and ran down Twilight's back legs, They were to tied to use their tongue when they kissed "that was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me in my whole life" Twilight said falling forward onto the table not caring that Big Mac was still inside her "eeyup" Big Mac replied popping his dick out and kissed the back of Twilight's neck.

Twilight bent over and cleaned off Big Mac's cock this got her a kiss on the lips "we should go shower we don't want you going home smelling like you just had sex" Twilight said before heading up the stairs "yeah your right like always" Big Mac replied giving the mare a playful slap on the ass and followed her up to the shower. Twilight started the shower while Big Mac stared at her ass thinking how nice it was "if you want you can fuck me in the ass" Twilight said to the colt looking back at him with a sexy smile on her face "really?, are you sure?" Big Mac asked before Twilight nodded that he could stick his dick in her asshole "ok but this is going to hurt like hell" he told her walking up behind and lined his dick up her tight little asshole then pushed it in making Twilight scream in pain then moan in pleasure "fuck this feels so fucking good" Twilight groaned holding tight to the side of the bathtub as the huge colt bucked into her ass "I know what you mean" Big Mac replied now bent over Twilight and put his own hooves on the tub to hold himself up. The bathroom was filled with the smell of sex and moans of pleasure, all Big Mac could think of was pleasing his lover and making sure she enjoyed the whole experience, after an hour of hot sex Big Mac was on the edge of cumming "Twilight I'm going to fill your tight little ass up with so much cum" Macintosh panted as he bucked as hard as he could wanting to blow his load "good" Twilight replied kissing Big Mac wanting his cum and she got what she wanted Big Mac released his load into Twilight's asshole making it over. Once he was done Big Mac pulled out and the two ponies took a shower and had sex again just for fun. Cause it was so late Macintosh slept over at Twilight's and just would tell Applejack he had gotten drunk and Twilight was nice enough to let him sleep it off at her place.

There you go guys I hope you enjoyed it. Like always please leave comments and reviews.

Now here's something random!

Wha wha wha baby pharaoh wants milk some pony get me a nipple!


End file.
